Courageusement
by Ele Vega
Summary: Une simple duel qui tourne au drame.


C'était une nuit sombre et orageuse; la pluie tombait à torrents - sauf par intervalles occasionnelles, lorsqu'elle était rabattue par un violent coup de vent qui balayait les rues, crépitant le long des toits,et agitant violement les maigres flammes des lampes qui luttaient contre l'obscurité.

Courageusement, le bandit masqué nullement découragé par le mauvais temps, escaladait à présent le mur de la caserne.

Evitant de glisser du muret, l'homme en noir se dirigea finalement vers le bureau du capitaine Toledano, dont la porte n'était pas gardée.

Tapis dans l'ombre, Zorro hésita un instant : peut-être s'agissait-il d'un piège ?

A peine eu t-il pensé cela qu'un rire sourd résonna dans son âme, Toledano était juste.

Il ne pourrait vouloir faire tomber le renard de cette façon.

Tranquilisé, il entra sans un bruit.

Un instant plus tard, il fixait le commandant penché sur une pile de documents.

《 - N'ayez crainte capitaine, c'est Zorro.

\- Et bien je vous attendais.

\- N'allez-vous donc point m'éclairer sur la nature de ce rendez vous ?

\- Un jour, vous m'avez dit aimer les assauts, señor. Il me semble que le moment est venu.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, capitaine.

Sourit Zorro en s'inclinant et sortant son épée. 》

Observant le renard, Toledano sortit lui aussi son arme, et sourit.

Maintenant le duel tant attendu par les deux escrimeurs pouvait enfin avoir lieu.

Bouclant la pièce pour éviter d'être dérangés, Toledano confia la clef à son adversaire en guise de bonne foie; et le duel commença.

Rapidement le duel ravit les deux hommes, heureux de se battre de façon amicale.

Etudiant tout d'abord l'autre, le duel se transforma bien vite en une réelle prouesse.

Ecourtant l'échange et perturbant les deux hommes, un coup de feu retentit soudain au dehors.

Tremblant à la fois de l'effort et de la surprise du coup de feu, Zorro ouvrit prudement la porte.

Oblique et glaciale, la pluie n'avait fait que tomber de plus belle.

Rien n'était visible, et un silence inquiétant régnait sur la caserne.

A présent la joie des deux hommes semblait n'avoir jamais existé.

Gravé sur leurs visages, seul se lisaient dorénavant l'incompréhension, l'incertitude et l'inquiétude.

Ensemble, ils sortirent sous la pluie, espérant trouver rapidement le tireur et priant pour qu'aucun mort ne soit à déplorer.

Un instant suffit à modifier leurs craintes.

Se détachant du mur de la caserne à la façon d'une petite armée, cinq hommes se dirigeaient vers eux.

Epées à la main, Zorro et Toledano échangèrent des regards à la fois surpris et inquiet.

Le combat à venir ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

《 - Attention à vous capitaine, ils n'ont pas l'air de débutants ! 》

Parfaitement calmes, les cinq inconnus étaient déjà prêts, eux aussi, à gagner le combat.

Le capitaine Toledano fut en charge de deux des malfaiteurs, tandis que Zorro commençait déjà à mettre en difficulté ses propres adversaires.

Un éclair zébra le ciel noir, permettant à Zorro de voir un sixième homme s'approchant d'Arturo, il s'interposa alors, protégeant Toledano qui en aurait payé d'une blessure mortelle.

Ignorant du mieux qu'il pu la sienne, que venait de lui infliger l'un de ses adversaires lors de ce moment d'inattention, Zorro désarma le traitre envoyant son arme voler à l'autre bout de la cour.

《 Et merde ! 》

Tout les malfaiteurs avaient observé du coin de l'oeil la scène et semblaient dépités.

Oubliant les règles élémentaires d'un duel, ce qui ne surpris en rien leurs adversaires, les bandits prirent la poudre d'escampette.

Malgrès l'envie du capitaine de les rattraper, il se reteint et les laissa fuir, voyant la douleur dans les yeux du jeune renard.

Brutalement, la peur saisit Toledano, si Zorro montrait sa douleur c'est que sa blessure était loin d'être sans gravité !

Aidant le justicier, ils rentrèrent à l'abrit de la pluie et des bourrasques de vent qui augmentaient en intensité.

Inquiet, le commandant présenta une chaise au renard qui secoua doucement la tête, la douleur néanmoins présente dans ses yeux noisettes.

《 - Tu aurait dû les suivre.

\- Absolument, ironisa Toledano content d'être enfin tutoyé, et te laisser seul et blessé ? 》

Tremblant légèrement, le renard eu un triste sourire alors qu'il fuyait le regard de l'homme à ses côtés, bien qu'il avait toute confiance en lui.

《 - On m'a empoisonné Arturo. 》.

Rien n'aurait put causer un tel choc à l'homme qui le voyait depuis le premier jour comme un homme éternel, qui était devenu comme un ami pour lui.

Risquant un pas vers Arturo, Zorro fut soudain prit de vertige et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui.

En un instant le militaire fut à ses côtés, le soutenant.

《 - Ne me contrarie plus et assied-toi. 》

Tourmenté, Toledano resta un moment parfaitement immobile, comme statufié le regard plongé dans les yeux noisettes du renard.

《 - Surtout reste ici, je vais chercher un docteur; garde la clef et...

\- S'il te plait ne me laisse pas seul, je connais le poison, je vais mourir. 》

Abasourdi par la déclaration du renard, Toledano se laissa tomber sur la seconde chaise, quand une question s'imposa à son esprit.

《 - Un instant, comment connais tu ce poison ? 》

Faible et fatigué, l'homme masqué soupira.

《 - Parce qu'un ami à moi en est mort, je connais les symptômes.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Rien n'aurait pu le sauver.

\- Impossible, tu ne mourras pas.

\- Ne dit pas ça, et promet moi de consoler ma famille et mes amis.

\- Tu ne peux pas mourir ! 》

Ebranlé, Arturo avait du mal à contenir ses émotions.

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là, et en plus, c'était sa faute.

Vibrante d'émotions, la voix du jeune homme brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

《 - Arturo, ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Le duel était mon idée, tu as été blessé parce que je ne suis pas assez bon escrimeur, que j'avais la tête ailleurs et que tu as dû me protéger, en clair, c'est entièrement ma faute ! 》

Le renard tenta de se lever pour le rejoindre et le calmer, mais il tomba à genoux avec un cri de douleur.

Effrayé de voir Zorro dans cet état de faiblesse, Toledano s'agenouilla rapidement à ses côtés.

Soigneusement, le militaire posa la tête du renard sur ses genoux, alors que ce dernier fermer les yeux avec un second gémissement de douleur.

Occupé à stopper le flux de sang sortant de la blessure du renard, Toledano ne remarqua même pas qu'au dehors la pluie avait cessé.

Cet élément allait pourtant avoir toute son importance.

Comme seul le vent témoignait encore de la violence de la tempête, les soldats commencaient à sortir de leurs lits pour allervérifier l'état de la caserne.

Assuré de voir leur commandant encore endormi, ils furent donc surpris de voir de la lumière dans son bureau.

Soupirant de soulagement en ne voyant aucun dommages important, ils retournèrent se coucher.

Ian, un des rares soldats pourvut d'intelligence, décida de prévenir son capitaine, qui comme lui indiquait la lumière était, encore dans son bureau.

On frappa donc à la porte, au moment ou Toledano fixait tant bien que mal un morceau de tissu sur la blessure de Zorro espérant au moins arrêter le saignement.

Ne sachant que faire, il posa précautionneusement la tête de Zorro sur le sol et se dirigea vers la porte, anxieux, l'ouvrant seulement à demi.

《 - Ne pensez vous donc pas qu'il est tard ?!

\- Excusez moi commandant, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. La pluie a cessé et..

\- Si la pluie a cessé allez immédiatement me chercher un médecin le plus rapidement possible. 》

Les bruits de pas précipités qui suivirent ses paroles lui indiquèrent que l'autre obéissait sans discuter, ce dont il lui était reconnaissant.

Observant le corps couché au milieu de la pièce, il se rapprocha et s'agenouillant à nouveau; reposa la tête du renard sur ses genoux.

《 - Repose toi, un docteur sera bientôt là. 》

Souffrant, le concerné ce contenta d'hocher la tête, tandis qu'Arturo posait une main fraîche sur son front brûlant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin tant attendu par Toledano entra dans le bureau.

Un instant il fut surprit et resta immobile comme pétrifié devant la porte ouverte, mais une rafale de vent plus violente que les autres le ramena au moment présent, et il entra.

Espérant que la distance trompait sa vue, le médecin avança lentement vers la forme étendue au sol uniquement pour découvrir qu'il ne se trompait pas, et que c'était réellement Zorro.

Le choc était dur à avaler mais il fallait se resaisir.

Le commandant lui expliqua rapidement la situation.

En premier lieu on déplaça le blessé dans la chambre de Toledano pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise.

Ensuite, tout s'enchaîna assez rapidement, le médecin pansa convenablement la blessure, et interrogea Zorro sur la nature du poison.

Tremblant toujours à cause du poison, Zorro expliqua brièvement qu'un ami à lui en était mort et qu'il ne connaissait rien de plus sur cette substance.

Abattu par le monologue pessimiste du renard, Toledano dû sortir un moment alors que des larmes menaçaient de couler.

Indigné par l'horreur qui se dessinait, le docteur promit au renard qu'il allait faire tout son possible pour trouver un antidote.

Toledano, un peu calmé, remercia le docteur, qui lui assura son retour bientôt, et alla dans sa chambre.

Rien excepté les gémissements de Zorro et le bruit du vent ne semblait pouvoir briser le silence. Doucement il se rapprocha du lit.

《 - Arturo reste avec moi por favor.

\- Bien sûr mon ami, je ne te laisserais pas seul, je te le promet, mais dit moi comment tu te sent. 》

Arturo réalisa la stupidité de sa question au moment ou il la posa et s'en voulu encore plus.

《 - Terriblement froid et... j'ai mal, avoua le jeune homme un peu confus. 》

Touchant le front du renard, le militaire dû retenir une larme, il était encore plus chaud que précédemment.

Une légende allait mourir sous ses yeux.

Et il en était l'unique responsable !

Plus rien d'autre ne comptait, il devait le sauver et pour commencer, le réchauffer.

Alors il se glissa dans son lit, le renard soupira de contentement tandis qu'une douce chaleur s'emparait de lui.

Rassuré il posa sa tête contre la poitrine de son ami tentant de calmer la douleur qui le tenaillait.

Un gémissement lui échappa, puis un second, sa respiration commençait à devenir difficile.

《 - Ne panique pas, calme toi, je suis là; cale toi sur ma respiration. 》

Visiblement ses quelques mots firent du bien au renard, qui se calma un peu et finit même par fermer les yeux, tentant de se reposer.

Immobile, Arturo posa son regard sur le masque noir du jeune homme, il avait presque dès le départ soupçonné Diego de La Vega, mais à cet instant il aurait tout fait pour avoir tord.

Obsédé à présent par l'identité du renard il posa une main sur le masque noir.

Le gémissement d'inconfort de Zorro le ramena soudain au moment présent et il retira vivement sa main, il ne devait pas retirer ce masque, et il le savait.

Eprouvant soudain le besoin de boire, il se leva en prenant soin de ne pas déranger Zorro qui c'était endormi.

Ne faisant que quelques pas en dehors de la chambre il entendit le grincement de la porte principal menant à son bureau.

Tournant la tête vers la porte il vit le docteur, la mine sombre entrer en refermant derrière lui, alors qu'une bourrasque de vent faisait entrer quelques feuilles dans la pièce, dans un strident sifflement.

Comme le médecin gardait le silence, et regardait le sol, Toledano sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Orientant plus encore son regard vers le sol, le docteur balbutia un " je suis désolé " d'une voix si basse que l'esprit torturé de Toledano cru l'avoir imaginé.

Une minute passa sans qu'il ne pu articuler une parole, et comprenant et d'une certaine façon, partageant sa détresse, le docteur salua d'un signe de tête, et parti des larmes figées aux coins des yeux.

Perdant son sang froid, que sa condition de militaire avait pourtant forgé, Arturo pleura silencieusement.

De fort gémissements lui firent s'essuyer les yeux à la hâte et se diriger rapidement vers sa chambre.

Empoignant la couverture dans l'espoir de calmer l'éclair de douleur qui transperce ses sens, Zorro lâcha un cri d'agonie alors que ses yeux recherchait en vain le visage rassurant d'Arturo.

Vaincu par la fièvre, qui à présent le faisait délirer, le corps du jeune renard se tordit, et à la limite de perdre connaissance il murmura des mots incompréhensibles avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Endurant la douleur mentale de voir le justicier dans cet état, Arturo se glissa à ses côtés murmurant des paroles apaisantes priant pour que le renard les entende malgré son inconscience.

Négligeant les bruits au dehors indiquant que certaines tuiles de la caserne chutaient, Toledano continuait de murmurer des paroles rassurantes et de prier pour que le renard s'en sorte vivant.

Terminant ses prières, les yeux du renard s'ouvrirent, insuflant un peu d'espoir au militaire.

Questionnant du regard Arturo, ce dernier cru que sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, mais fort heureusement ce n'était pas le cas.

《 - Une nuit étrange, n'est ce pas ? Il faut que tu me dise si tu sais qui je suis...

\- Bien étrange oui...

Avoua Arturo, alors que Zorro garder le silence.

\- Le secret, notre secret restera caché n'est ce pas Diego ?

\- ...Avoue le à mon père...Y veillez ne sert plus à rien à présent. 》

Arturo se mit à pleurer, maintenant, il savait qu'il risquait de perdre à la fois Zorro et Diego, et la douleur causée par cette nouvelle lui était insupportable.

《 - Il faut que tu protèges mon père, Bernardo et la Californie. Tu dois te battre pour que la justice puisse enfin y régner. 》

Le regard du renard rempli pourtant de douleur et de tristesse, rendit pourtant Arturo confiant et plus calme alors qu'il y décelait de l'espoir.

《 - Ecoute moi Diego, je te promet que ce village sera un exemple de justice. 》

Souriant faiblement le renard acquiesa.

《 - Reste juste et tu sera la légende. 》

Une larme roula sur la joue de Toledano.

《 - Et tu en est déjà une et ce depuis le début. 》

Souriant à nouveau, le blessé fit mine de parler mais seul un gémissement franchi ses lèvres.

Comme un écho à la douleur du jeune don, la pluie reprit de plus belle et une bourasque de vent fit claquer les volets, restés ouverts.

Remuant d'inconfort, Diego posa une main sur son front brûlant dans l'espoir de calmer son mal de tête qui augmentait en intensité.

Epuisé, il ferma un instant les yeux pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, reflètant à la fois peur et douleur.

《 - Penses tu que Dieu me pardonne ? 》

Interdit et presque choqué, Toledano mit un moment à pouvoir parler.

\- Tu es déjà pardonné Diego, et je doute même que Dieu ait besoin de te pardonner, car tu n'a fait que le bien, Dieu ne peut que te remercier pour cela. 》

Apposant un délicat baiser sur le front de son ami prouvant toute l'amitié qu'il lui portait, Arturo murmura d'une voix douce :

《 - Ne doute jamais de toi. 》

Touché, Diego ferma à nouveau les yeux alors qu'un soupir inqualifiable franchissait ses lèvres.

Les yeux toujours clos, Diego se rapprocha du corps d'Arturo, espérant que son corps se réchaufferait un peu.

Enroulant ses bras autour des épaules de son ami, Arturo tenta de lui insuffler plus de chaleur.

La peur se lisait toujours sur les traits de l'homme en noir et cette vision sembla briser le coeur du militaire.

Oh combien de fois Diego comme Zorro avait dû sacrifier son bonheur pour que la justice triomphe...

Non, il ne méritait pas de mourir aujourd'hui, pas comme ça, pas par la faute de son ami...

Grimaçant de douleur, Diego rouvrit les yeux, chassant les sombres pensées d'Arturo d'un simple regard.

De toute sa vie, Arturo n'avait jamais vu un regard aussi bon et même si la douleur présente dans son regard amenuisait sa douceur, ce seul regard suffit pour qu'il se remette à pleurer.

Emu, Diego lui sourit luttant contre la douleur, ne voulant pas accabler plus encore son ami.

Sidéré comme jamais auparavant, Toledano aurait pu se frapper car il n'agonisait pas lui, il restait en vie avec ceux qui lui était cher, ceux que Diego n'aurait pas même l'espoir de revoir avant de mourir.

《 - Tu penses demander la récompense ? 》

Outré tout d'abord par la question, Arturo en comprit rapidement le sens caché.

《 - Il... Ton corps... Sera rendu à ta famille je te le jure. 》

Et des larmes mouillèrent à nouveau ses yeux bleus.

Touché, Diego articula un " merci " faible mais rempli du respect qu'il témoignait à Arturo.

A présent presque totalement rassuré, le jeune don ferma les yeux alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient doucement sur ses joues.

Gamin, le petit Diego, avait voulu plus que tout rejoindre sa mère dans ce que son père lui avait présenté comme un monde de joie et de paix.

Incapable à présent de l'envisager sous un angle positif, la douleur de perdre ses amis et sa famille étant trop forte, il n'avait pu ravaler une nouvelle fois ses larmes.

Toledano ignora alors ses propres larmes, ainsi que le tremblement de sa voix, et murmura des paroles rassurantes au jeune renard.

A chaque instant, il renouvelait ses promesses de veuillez sur son père, sur Bernardo et sur tout le village.

Notant que les larmes du jeune don avaient cessé, il se tut.

《 - Tu devra lui avouer mon secret, je ne veux pas que Bernardo en est la responsabilité, père sera fier de moi ?

\- Vraiment fier. 》

Ils se regardèrent, ému l'un et l'autre.

On pourrait croire que tout homme serait effrayé par la mort, mais Diego ne l'était plus.

Les craintes auquelles il avait été confronté s'étaient envolées, et seule la douleur trahissait ce qui allait se passer.

Epuisé et douloureux, le jeune don avait fermé une nouvelle fois les yeux.

Mais cette fois pour de bon.

Encore conscient de la présence de son ami à ses côtés il tenta de parler.

《 - Ne gaspit pas tes forces Diego, repose toi, je resterais avec toi jusqu'au bout et... Tu veilleras sur moi de là haut. 》

Le jeune don hocha faiblement la tête se pelotonnant un peu plus contre son ami.

Enlaçant le renard pour lui prouver sa présence, Arturo se mit à former de petits cercles avec son pouce sur la joue chaude du jeune don.

Seule la respiration du renard lui prouvait qu'il était encore en vie.

Murmurant à nouveau des paroles apaisantes, il priait intérieurement pour la survie de son ami, bien qu'en son fort intérieur, il savait ce combat perdu.

A mesure que le vent se calmait, Diego sentait peu à peu la vie fuir son être.

Imaginant sa prochaine rencontre avec le renard qui, il s'était quasiment résigné maintenant, n'aurait jamais lieu, Arturo se tut mais continua son mouvement réconfortant tout en serrant un peu plus le corps de Diego contre le sien.

Gravant à l'aide desa mémoire le sourire du jeune renard, Arturo ce promis de ne pas craquer.

Repoussant son envie de pleurer, il tenta de se raisonner, Zorro comme Diego n'avait fait qu'aider les autres, s'ignorant toujours, mais à présent lui, Arturo Toledano, son ami prendrait soin de lui, durant ses derniers instants.

Epuisé, le renard garda les yeux clos.

《 - Si... 》

Frisonnante et presque honteuse, la voix de Diego ressemblait plus à une douce bise qu'au vent violent qui souffler toujours dehors.

《 - La douleur me torture trop et que je supplie Dieu de la faire cesser serais-je un lâche ? 》

Arturo remarqua les larmes de douleur du jeune renard, et se hâte de le rassurer.

《 - Mais non, tu n'es pas un lâche, tu comprends ? 》

Murmurant un oui inaudible, Diego sentit ses dernières forces commencer à le quitter.

《 - Ecoute moi Diego, tu es le défenseur des opprimés, le gardien de la justice, le meilleur fils et le meilleur ami que tout le monde puisse avoir. 》

Se laissant bercer par les paroles de son ami, le jeune renard enfin totalement tranquilisé soupira comme s'il faisait, enfin, partir toutes ses inquiétudes.

Doucement, à mesure que les cercles d'Arturo devenait lent, son coeur battait de moins en moins vite.

Etonnamment calme, Diego profitait de l'agréable chaleur que lui procurait Arturo.

Son corps devenait de plus en plus froid.

Les bras d'Arturo se serrèrent plus fort encore espérant malgré tout réchauffer le jeune don.

Après quelques minutes passées ainsi, des gémissements se mirent à ponctuer les faibles respirations du renard.

Maintenant la douleur lui était devenu totalement insupportable.

Pourtant, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas le faire sentir à Arturo.

Epuisé et aux portes de la mort Diego, sourit malgré la douleur.

Son sourire ne fit que resserrer les bras de son ami contre son corps mince.

Quelle ironie !

Un sourire si beau pour une fin si tragique...

Immobile, Arturo bougea tout de même légèrement, apposant ses lèvres sur le front du renard dans un unique et silencieux adieu.

Le renard avait définitivement rendu les armes.

Une atroce douleur saisi Arturo dont les sanglots secouaient son corps de façon presque frénétique, et dont les bras refusaient de lâcher le corps sans vie de Diego.

Toute la nuit se passa ainsi.

Terrible.

Atroce.

Ineffable même.

Et au matin, après s'être un peu calmé, Arturo se leva.

N'osant presque pas bouger au départ, il se leva finalement.

Troublé bien sûr, triste mais possèdant à présent une soif de justice des plus précieuse.

Couvrant respectueusement le corps sans vie du renard, il sortit de la pièce.

Observant un moment son bureau, il resta longtemps immobile répétant dans sa tête la nuit qui s'était écoulée.

Ne pouvant que prendre l'air dans l'espoir de modifier son flux de pensées, Arturo ouvrit grand la porte et sortit à l'air libre.

Tout au tour de lui, se trouvaient des tuiles, plusieurs amas de feuilles.

Respirant un bon coup, Arturo leva les yeux vers le ciel encore sombre, alors que seulement il se rendait compte qu'il pleuvait encore.

Et à ce moment là, un éclair zébra le ciel, juste sous ses yeux.

Là se découpant sur le ciel noir, un " Z " illumina la voute céleste.

Oubliant pour un moment ses malheurs, Toledano sourit.

Bientôt, ses soldats se lèveront, bientôt le petit pueblo de Los Angeles s'animera.

Souriant toujours, Arturo réitéra sa promesse.

Crimes et injustices n'auraient plus jamais leurs places ici.

Une nouvelle ère commencait, une ère que Zorro avait offert à tous...

Respirant à nouveau l'air frais, Arturo se dirigea vers la chambre de ses lanciers, il en réveilla un et lui ordonna d'aller chercher don Alejandro de La Vega ainsi que Bernardo.

Immédiatement le soldat parti.

Tout ne sera pas facile à raconter mais il le fera pour son ami, il protègerait son peuple pour lui rendre hommage et parce que c'était ce qu'ils savaient tous deux être bon.

Et il se jura de faire le bien, sans jamais hésiter, courageusement.


End file.
